Dracofobia
by Sweetlyrics
Summary: ¿Ella miedo de él? claro que no. Era él el que debía temer. ¡Dramione!


_**Disclaimer: **_los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, solo la idea es mía, que es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_**Dracofobia.**_

_By _

_Sweetlyrics_

- Una fobia (palabra derivada de "fobus", 'pánico' que era la personificación del miedo en la mitología griega, hijo de Ares y Afrodita) es un trastorno de salud emocional que se caracteriza por un miedo intenso y desproporcionado ante objetos o situaciones concretas como, por ejemplo a los insectos (entomofobia) o a los lugares cerrados (claustrofobia), también se suele catalogar como fobia a un sentimiento de odio o rechazo algo que, si bien no es un trastorno de salud emocional, si genera muchos problemas emocionales, sociales o políticos (véase xenofobia, es decir, el odio a los extranjeros o extraños)- termino de recitar su trabajo, miro al resto de sus compañeros y posteriormente al profesor, esperando a que este dijese algo al respecto.

- Muy interesante señorita Granger, debo decir que su ensayo es aceptable…- sonrió ante tal comentario, pero no estaba del todo de acuerdo con el 'aceptable', ese trabajo (para ella) merecía un sobresaliente- pero.. su pronunciación no es del todo correcta. La palabra deriva de "fobos" no "fobus"- su sonrisa desapareció del todo- bueno puede sentarse, señorita Granger

- Claro, profesor Snape- mascullo. Ese profesor la odiaba y no solo a ella sino a todo Gryffindor, además sino fuera así ¿Por qué solo se fijo en la única, que quede bien claro, única mal pronunciación y no en el detallado trabajo, tanto escrito como hablado (que solo era un pequeño resumen de esté) que hizo?. Al llegar a su asiento, literalmente, se tiro en él, suspiro y trato de relajarse, pero simplemente no pudo, solo una palabra apareció en su mente.. 'aceptable' ese… tipejo había osado decir aceptable a **su **trabajo, apretó los puños con fuerza hasta dejarse los nudillos blancos, volvió a suspirar, estirar las manos a los costado y trato de pensar en otro cosa, pero un papel que se estrello cos su cabeza no la dejo relajarse. Tomo el papel y lo leyó: _"Granger, en esta clase no te servirá tu don de lame botas"_. Se giro y vio como Malfoy le sonreía de medio lado, ¡Ese maldito!, no le iba a permitir que se riera en su cara. Saco un trozo de papel y escribió: _"Mira hurón, no te pases de listo conmigo que sabes bien que no te funciona"_. Apunto al pequeño trozo de papel con su varita y cuando estaba apunto de pronunciar el hechizo el profesor apareció al lado de su banco.

- El que usted ya allá presentado su trabajo no le da el derecho de estar mandando papelitos de en extremo de la sala al otro, señorita Granger- levanto su cabeza y miro al pelinegro- déme el papel y su varita- ordeno- ¡ah! Y diez puntos menos para Gryffindor- genial, este día no podía ser mejor; primero su madre le dice que las cosas con su padre no están muy bien y esta viendo la posibilidad del divorcio, segundo su mejor amiga Ginny, se le ocurre la brillante idea de organizarle una cita con un chico de Ravenclaw (que resulto desastrosa) y tercero el profesor se las agarraba con ella – según ella y muchos alumnos-, simplemente perfecto. Suspira.

Después de que Snape les dio de tarea escribir un ensayo de sien mil palabras sobre los principales hechizos (no verbales) de control mental para infundir una fobia a el atacante, se fueron retirando todos los alumnos a sus respectivas clases.

- Tome señorita Granger- Snape le extendió la varita y continuo- solo se la paso por que Dumbledore no permite que los estudiantes este sin sus varita en los pasillos y menos con la guerra encima- después de la pequeña conversación con el profesor se dispuso a salir de la sala.

- ¡¿Eh Granger, no querías decirme algo antes que el profesor le quitara puntos a Gryffindor, por tu culpa?- se paro en seco, gira y susurro _"Rictusempra"_.

- ¡Para que aprendas a cerrar la boca Malfoy!- grito corriendo, mientras el chico salía disparado a la pared mas cercana. Llego hasta la sala de aritmancia, flexiono las piernas y puso sus manos en ellas para tratar de normalizar la respiración. Eso era lo mejor que le había pasado en todo el día, sin duda el darle una lección a Malfoy siempre era agradable. Suspiro, parece que su día estaba mejorando o eso creía hasta que.

-¡Pensabas que podrías ganarme sangre sucia!- escupió el peli-plata- pues estas muy equivocada

-¿No te vasto con la paliza que te di? ¿o es que ahora eres masoquista?- pregunto a la defensiva.

-No te creas la gran cosa Granger, sabes bien que si hubiera estado alerta te habría derrotado- informo Draco.

-¡Ja! Pero que engreído eres, además de mal perdedor

- Deja de hablar y comienza a actuar- alzo su barita y pronuncio un "_Everte__ Statum"**. **_No había mas que decir, la pelea se dio por comenzada, pero no duro mucho, ya que el pelearse en un pasillo no era de lo mas "discreto" y todo el bullicio que provocaba cada hechizo, no solo provoco que un gran grupo de alumnos los rodearan también sirvió de alerta a los profesores que se encontraban por los alrededores.

-Señores, señoritas despejen por favor- Minerva McGonagall trataba de hacerse un camino para descubrir al (o los) responsables de todo ese _circo- _¡regresen a sus clases, sino quieren que les baje pontos a sus casa! – amenazo harta de todo el caos. Pero tal fue su sorpresa al descubrir quienes eran los responsables, que solo pudo mirar horrorizada como el pasillo –en el cual combatían Hermione y Draco- estaba lleno de escombros y polvo. No soporto mas y bramo furiosa - ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre pelear de esa manera en los pasillos del colegio? ¡Francamente no puedo imaginar que tenían en la cabeza cuando comenzaron con tamaña estupidez!- suspiro- ¡y menos de usted señorita Granger! ¿y ahora que le diré a Dumbledore cuando vea el desastre que causaron?- justo en ese preciso instante el ya nombrado director de Hogwarts se hizo presente.

- Nada Minerva, ya lo veo con mis propios ojos y tengo en mente el castigo perfecto para estos dos- comunico tranquilamente Dumbledore.

* * *

N/A: Espero les halla gustado. Dejen review para saber en que me e equivocado o lo que sea. :D!

Aprovecho de promocionar una historia original mía, este es el link: h t t p : / / l o v e l y - c o l o r i n m y w o r l d .b l o g s p o t . c o m / (no permito que plagien mis ideas y las divulguen como suyas, solo con **mi** permiso pueden ser publicadas en otras paginas)


End file.
